


Even Ghosts Have Nightmares

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice has a nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, fear of sandworms, lydia comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Beetlejuice has a nightmare about a sandworm eating him. He wakes Lydia with his screaming, so she comforts him.Short fic.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 40





	Even Ghosts Have Nightmares

Even Ghosts Have Nightmares

It was 3am in the Human world and in the Neitherworld. Everyone was sound asleep.

Everyone that is, except for Beetlejuice.

He was tossing and turning in his coffin bed. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and he was whimpering and crying out in his sleep. 

In his dream, he was running from a giant sandworm. The sandworm only saw Beetlejuice as one thing: dinner. 

Beetlejuice ran as fast as he could but the sandworm was always faster. 

His legs were giving out on him, and he collapsed onto the sand. The sandworm was now inches away. 

Beetlejuice screamed as the sandworm lunged onto him and swallowed him whole. 

Beetlejuice shot up in bed and screamed so loudly, that on the other side of her mirror, Lydia was awoken by the screams. 

“Beetlejuice??” She sat straight up and leaped from her bed. 

“Though I know I should be wary,  
Still I venture someplace scary.  
Ghostly haunting I turn loose.   
Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” 

Poof! Lydia was now in Beetlejuice’s bedroom. She looked over and saw her best friend hyperventilating and crying. 

“Beej, what happened?” She ran over and hugged her best friend tightly. He was shaking so much, and she could feel his heartbeat going about 1,000 miles a minute. 

”Sandworm ate me.” Was all Beetlejuice could muster out as he sobbed and panted. 

Lydia cuddled and cooed to him. “You’re safe, Beetlejuice. It’s okay, I’m right here. It was just a bad dream.” 

Beetlejuice took deep breaths to try and calm himself as he hugged Lydia tightly, tears still streaming down his face.

“You weren’t eaten by a sandworm, you’re safe and sound right here in the roadhouse. And I’m here with you.” Lydia rubbed circles into Beetlejuice’s back. 

Beetlejuice sighed and sniffled. “Thank you, Lydia. I feel a little better, but I’m still shaken up babes. I don’t wanna go back to sleep.”

Lydia looked at the clock. “It’s 3 in the morning, Beetlejuice. I need to get back to sleep for high school tomorrow.” Lydia said. 

Beetlejuice looked as if he were about to cry again. He was so frightened about being alone right now after that terrible nightmare, he just needed Lydia to stay with him.

“Okay, Beej. I’ll stay here with you until you fall asleep. Just remember, I love you and you’re safe. Have sweet dreams, now.” She lightly kissed his forehead and pulled up his blanket. 

Beetlejuice kept his arms around Lydia and relaxed against her. He felt his eyes droop as he took slow calming breaths. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep as quiet snores came from him. 

Lydia kissed his forehead and laid him down in his bed. She pulled the covers over him, and went back home to her world and back to bed. 

And Beetlejuice didn’t have another nightmare all night. 

The end.


End file.
